Are we too old for sleepovers?
by MaggieFrost
Summary: When Nathan and Peyton leave Their spouses home with their eldest daughters for two seperate reasons Haley and Lucas use it as an opportunity to remember the past. The Laley friendship!


_**Are we too old for sleepovers?**_

Nathan stood above Haley as she woke up, she looked up at him and did a sleepy yawning smile "Whatcha doing dude?" Haley asked

"We have had this conversation, can you remember the we aren't going to call Nathan Dude talk?" he laughed as she pushed her legs out of the duvet and wrapped them around his waist as he rubbed up and down her leg

"Sorry! What are you doing my stud muffin of a husband" she said with a massive smile plastered on her face

"Now that's more like it" he said flopping downwards onto her, but stopping in a push up position as his wife skipped a heartbeat "My mum just called"

"How is Deb doing?" she asked repositioning herself and removing her legs from Nathan's waist

"She is okay; she is having a bit of a rough time. Coop is up there at the moment but he has to leave for the weekend to do some racing thing, so I was thinking that I will take the twins up to see her."

"Sounds like a plan"

"I will leave Lydia with you since she is the little moral centre that takes everything on her shoulders and Jamie has that baseball camp. Mum needs a bit of a grandkid pick-me-up at the moment"

"I think that's a great idea, I haven't spent any alone time with Lydi-Loo in a while and she has that sleepover at Lucas' on Saturday night so mama gets some alone time too"

Peyton walked out of Ellie's room and back into her own, Lucas was lying there awake and she knew that he was immersed in his own thoughts, of god know what. She went to the foot of the bed and crawled up him lying down on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "Good morning" he mumbled into her ear and kissing her cheek

"So how do you feel about having a weekend alone with Sawy-berry?" she asked lifting herself up and looked down into her husband's eyes.

"You know I love my quality time with my main gal S.B Scott but what you talking about Willis?"

"Okay way too much time with Skills!" she laughed "I'm going to take Ellie and Leo up to my dad's for Ava's birthday but I know that you have to work and I don't know what time we will get back and we don't want Sawy. Missing any school now do we?"

"Sounds like a plan" he said "But there is something I will miss on the weekend"

"And what is that?" she asked curious before he rolled over so he was on top of her and she laughed very loudly as he kissed her neck and chest.

Nathan had left for his visit to Deb's and the second he left the driveway Haley and her five year old daughter had been partying up like it was 1999 and while the little girl didn't get that reference when Haley was talking to Brooke on the phone that afternoon, Haley had proceeded in singing it all afternoon. They had made cookies and cake and been to the café to chill out and drink milkshakes with Brooke before heading home where they were right now and getting ready to start there jam-packed night of fun and games.

They would start it off with a game of mouse trap before a nice none competitive round of karaoke before a dance party, resulting in two exhausted brunettes lying in the king size bed upside watching dvd's and eating popcorn. They had a quick burst of energy at the end of the second movie and decided to have a pillow fight but after that the exhaustion hit back in they fell asleep giggling away.

Lucas and Sawyer had had a different night; there wasn't Karaoke or pillow fights, no cooking and no milkshakes. They had gone around to Mouth and Skills house and played video games, there was a brief dance party when Sawyer and Lucas beat Junk and Skills but other than that there wasn't much dancing. They did end the night watching DVD's and when Sawyer fell asleep on the couch Lucas lifted up the little girl and took her to bed, knowing full well that she was going to have a late night tomorrow night with her little cousin.

The next night Haley went to drop Lydia off at Lucas' house, her house was going to be weirdly quiet in her house. She leaned behind her seat and grabbed her handbag as Lydia excitedly exited the car getting her bag and running as quick as she could to the front door with her mother following behind. Haley knocked on the door and the girls looked down at each other grinning, Lucas answered the door with a look of shock on his face, his wallet in his hand

"Did you forget we were coming?" Haley asked trying to recognise the look on Lucas' face

"Nah Hales I remembered, I just thought you were the pizza man and I was kind of shocked that you were selling pizza" he asked putting his wallet into his back pocket. As Lydia ran past his feet at the sight of a smiling Sawyer "So what did the Scott women do with their night?" he said moving back to invite Haley in

"Yeah it was good, we had a dance party"

"A dance party?" he chuckled

"You better believe it Mr" she said sitting down on the edge of the couch "Well I better leave you to it then" she said standing up

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked her leaning against the wall

"Probably just house work, nothing much to do when the house is empty"

"You could run around in your underwear if you wanted to" Lucas said with a cheeky grin on his face

"Nah that would be just like a regular night at the James-Scott residence" Haley looked at Lucas with all seriousness before they both broke into laughter "You guys have a good night, okay" she said leaning over Lydia and kissing her cheek and then Sawyers.

"Hey Hales" he said as she walked towards him

"Yeah?"

"Can you remember when you went on tour with Chris Keller and the Wreckers? Brooke and I came down to visit you and we stayed overnight, and we had one of our sleepovers and just lay and talked?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at Luke?"

"Are we too old for sleepovers?" he asked with a smile on his face

"Never" she said throwing her bag down at the side of the couch with an excited look on her face before announcing a dance party to the girls, turning on the cd player and dancing around, the three girls eventually dragged Lucas into it.

Haley lay on the right side of the bed, the sheets covering her while Lucas lay on the left side lying out of the sheets; they had just tucked the girls into bed after an eventful night. Lucas spoke without redirecting his gaze "It feels like just yesterday when we were in high school, elementary school even having sleepovers and now…"

"So much has changed" Haley smiled looking up at the roof

"We have whole other lives that we have to take care of now, that's nuts"

"Sometimes when life is really stressful or the kids are killing me I so want to be back when everything was simple, when all our problems would be sorted by a quick game of mini golf or an intense milk/water balloon fight. Sometimes I resist the urge to throw a milk balloon at Nathan when we are fighting" she said as Lucas laughed

"Life was so much simpler back then" he said before Haley broke into hysterical giggles "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing I was just remembering when Karen made us do a dance routine on the stage at the café" she laughed practically hysterical

Lucas laughed too but not nearly as hard as Haley "I thought we promised never ever to talk about that"

"We had matching outfits" she said rolling around laughing

"Wow just talking about it brings back that tingling feeling of humiliation" he said beginning to laugh louder and louder. Lucas composed himself and turned onto his side facing Haley

"I remember when we were little, mum and Keith took us to the river court"

"Yeah we took rocket the dog"

"And you took possession of the basketball…"

"Oh no"

"And you threw it, it hit me in the face and I got a bloody nose. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah you cried A LOT"

"I got a basketball thrown at my face of course I would cry" they laughed

"What happened after that?" Haley asked facing Lucas he thought long and hard for a couple of minutes and then turned back to the roof

"Dan showed up with Nathan and Deb and Keith quickly took charge rounding up mum and us" he said before they both went awkwardly silent, the topic of Dan was always one that stirred up all the emotions and was usually avoided at all costs, especially Dan back then when Lucas was so little and he wasn't in his life, Lucas would remember how upset his mother had been and in result how upset Keith would be and it would hurt him, still it continued to hurt him.

Haley noticed and quickly changed the subject to more cheery funny things, she turned to him and admitted something that she swore she would never tell him, but hey they were best friends and if that's what she needed to do she would do it.

"I have something to admit to you"

"What?" he asked turning his head and looking at her curiously

"Once I went to the river court when I knew specifically that you weren't going to be there.."

"Why?"

"I asked the river court boys for some love advice"

Lucas smiled and let out one laugh "What?"

"So it was when we started at Tree Hill High and we were spending lots and lots of time together and Taylor was constantly teasing me about our friendship and how I obviously had the hots for you, and I was really confused so I went and asked them"

"You're such a dork" he laughed

"I promised myself I would never tell you that" she said looking up at the roof as Lucas reached out and held her hand "Plus I am pretty sure that we were both dorks"

"I was not" he said in an outraged tone as Haley laughed.

Chapter done


End file.
